Sword Art Online: From the Eye's of Another
by GamerJames
Summary: This is a story about 3 friends going into a new game that's look very interesting to them known as Sword Art Online. And what they did during there time in SAO.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

As the morning sun shined I woke up rubbing my eyes, realizing the day I went and woke up my close friends. "Wake up John we got to start making breakfast and then go pick up our games. Oh and go wake Josh up." Groaning John jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Um James I kinda forgot my bathroom has no towels so mind grabbing one of your's for me? Also you wake red head up!" Quickly I ran to Josh's room and accidently I fell slamming into his door waking him up with the loud thud. "That must have hurt huh Jim?" Josh remarked laughing as he told me he was going to shower then we would eat breakfast then leave.

After we had ate our pancakes John made we all left to go pick up our preordered copies of Sword Art Online, also our new Nervegears that we customized ourselves to our liking. But when we got to our local game store the line was INSANE. Atleast a hundred or so people waiting to go grab SAO, suddenly we saw our close friend of our's who worked at the store wave at us to come over. Rushing to the front he told us we could go inside and pick up our copies because we preordered. Once we got in we almost tripped each other trying the get to the counter.

John, Josh and I all worked at a "everything geeky" type store like movies memorabilia, gamer items, anime items and more. Our store was well known but not a chain of stores.

Later on we each finished our work for that day at our jobs, we then headed home knowing the servers would be up just in time to play for awhile. I asked John and Josh what there usernames were to find each other in game. "Josh and I were talking about that at work and mine is Haki, Josh's is Zero and we know your's Gorgamith I mean you use it for every game." John always liked poking fun at me for always choosing that name. "Well I know what your type of character you make all the time John. Also what will we look like I will explain first because I can bet what you two will look like. My character will be a palidin like character wielding a cleaver sword and heavy shield." John and Josh did not look surprisd in the slightest even yawning at my explanation. "Let me quickly explain me and John so we could go play, I will be a warrior with a short sword and shield. And John with his katana and samurai armor now lets go play guys." We all went to our rooms puting on our nervegear and say to ourselves, "Link Start!"

Anyways that will rap up chapter one I hope it was a good read, if you have any tips leave a review. Also if you were wondering here are what James, John, and Josh look like.

James: size 6'0, brown hair, green eyes, weight 290

John: size 6'2, dark brown hair, blue eyes, weight 250

Josh: size 6'2, red hair, brown eyes, weight 250


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing

"Ah finally able to play this game again apparently they rest our character's stats, well I know my build like þe backnof my hand. Now to find those two knuckle heads before they tun pff to a dungeon." Quickly I ran to the shops where we said to meet up at once we started the game. Out of breath I thougt to myself 'even in games your out of shape', when I heard John and Josh yelling out my game name. Wanting them to stop giving my name out to everyone in the market I yelled to them "Over here guys!"

After a bit of selling our default beginer gear we went to a blacksmith to make orders for our gear. The blacksmith stood when we walked in saying in japanese "Welcome customers what can I make for you today?" Gladly enough we all knew japanese and John stepped foward first and spoke, "I would like a katana and light armor and can you make the handle of the katana black and red please."

The blacksmith wrote down his exact order and asked John for his 'name', in which John made his name Haki in which the blacksmith chuckled. Looking at Josh the blacksmith asked Josh for his order standing proud Josh said, "I would love a straight sword and arm length shield and medium armor, and silver coloring for the armor and shield but add some black touches with the shield and sword." After that explanation the blacksmith could only say "So a knight got it my friend oh also the amount for your order is 6000 col oh and that will be 3500 col. One more thing what is your name sir knight?" With a quick laugh from everyone Josh then said his name was Zero.

Finally the blacksmith looked at me but before he could ask I already knew his question. "No need to ask sir I would like a cleaver black handle with pearl white and gold touches to it. Also a shield half my body's size with gold outline and pearl white paint, my armor will be heavy armor painted pearly white and gold fades along with touches of gold. And before we are done I want all of our items made with high quality metal please." The blacksmith seemed astonished with my explanation and then asked, "As you wish sir but I already was going to make your items with the I could get, now this order of your's is big so this will cost 110000 col." In which John and Josh were flabbergasted when they heard the amount but I was not swayed, "I have 150000 col at the moment from selling my gear and a little grinding and selling some resources I got with my starter kit and the name is Gorgamith."

After leaving and being told the blacksmith will message us once he is done we walked through the floor just seeing how good the game looked. "The most annoying part was he took our measurments! I was hoping some cute girl would huh guys?" John asked us in which we agreed then suddenly we were teleported to the middle of the town of beginings. Then I looked up and every saw him the server admin, he started explaining that we were stuck in this game untill someone got to the hundredth floor. Along with if you die in the game you die in real life, also that we no longer looked like our characters but instead us in real life.

Afterwards all three of us went into a restraunt and sat at a table with me only being able to say one thing. " Well... lets get something to eat and drink cause we will be here a while." With some soft chuckles we ordered and waited when we made a plan that we would live like kings in this game or try to. After eating we left and went to go and grind so we could beat this game.


End file.
